Power Surge
by Azarath111
Summary: What happens when Inu Yasha and friends finally track down Naraku? Kagomes Miko powers are growing to cans she cope with them? Read and find out. Please RR I will decide weither to continue with feedback from reviews
1. Naraku's stench

Hey guys this is my first fic So be honest dont sugar coat it

thnx.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha if i did do you think id be

writing fanfics. Enjoy

* * *

"SIT" yelled Kagome, as she said this the rosary around 

Inuyasha's neck glowed to life and mercilessly slams him to the 

ground. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?" "You know 

perfectly well what that was for Inuyasha we've all told 

countless you to lay off Shippo he's only a kid after all, and your 

four times his size." "Well" said inuyasha " If that little runt 

would stop hounding me all the time maybe I'd leave him 

alone". At this point Inuyasha had gotten up and brushed 

himself off and started into the forest as he always did after he 

and Kagome had a fight. God, thought Kagome, He is so 

infuriating! Why must he always insist on being right. I should 

go home right now and just… Where is he going now, into the 

woods again OH NO you don't, "INUYASHA" , "WHAT", "SIT" 

THUD "Damnit all Kagome"

* * *

2 Days Later

* * *

"Inuyahsa, I'm sensing a jewel shard", "What where, Kagome",

"I'm not sure" she says "I cant really pinpoint it, its like

there's…. It cant be!!'' "What is it Kagome?" "I'm sensing more

than one, wait its Naraku!" " What?" yells Sango, "How do you

know" asks Miroku. "Well the shard that I am sensing is to big

to be any other shard than the one possessed by Naraku.

"C'mon guys" yells Inuyasha, "he's not getting away this time"

"We will stop him at all cost. We found him ,thought Kagome,

We fought him only three days ago, he is very badly wounded,

which actually makes him more dangerous, he's not giving up

with out a fight. But this time we have the advantage Naraku is

badly wounded and thinks he escaped but not for long. "Are we

almost there Kagome", yelled Inu Yasha, "Yes", yelled Kagome, "

It's just over the next hill". As Inu Yasha ran over the hill the

stench of Naraku was every where and for good reason the

small clearing then had now entered was covered in blood.

"He's been here this is definitely his blood and, he's close very

close this is fresh" said Inu Yasha, "if we were ever going to

finish Naraku off now will probably be our only chance we have

to find him." With this they headed off deeper into with

Inuyasha and Kagome in the lead.


	2. yet another incarnation of Naraku

Hey guys heres chapter two please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Chapter 2

After running through the forest for about ten more minutes

Miroku asks, "Are you sure were going the right way,

Kagome?" "Yes" she said "It's not much farther now, we

should be right on it." As she said this they came into a large

clearing but Naraku is no where to be seen. "I don't get it" said

Kagome, "He should be right here". "What's that" said

Sango pointing to the middle of the field. Kagome's eyes

followed the direction that her hand was pointing in the middle

of the field there was a glowing aura of some sort but still

undistinguishable from this distance. Cautiously they

approached the source of the glow, as they neared it Miroku

turned to Sango "Do you sense the energy coming off that

aura,Sango?" "Yes, I do, but something doesn't seem right

about it." "No, It doesn't" said Inu Yasha. "Its covered in

Naraku's stench but he's no where around,..... I don't like this

its likehe knew we'd come here but why?" Before any of them

had time to contemplate this a loud crash came from behind

them whirling a round the were face to face with a very large

demon,hideously deformed looking demon. "AHHH!", yelled

Shippo, "It's a trap", "Oh, Really Shippo, I would have never

guessed that without your help"; said Inu Yasha sarcastically.

Inu Yasha there is the shard I was sensing but its not as big as

I originally thought its power was just magnified more by the

demons power." "Well, why don't we add to our collection,

What do you say guys?" asked Inu Yasha. "INU YASHA"

bellowed the monster, "COME AND MEET YOUR DOOM". "Well

you explain why the smell of Naraku is so strong here, How

bout you come and meet your doom instead you ugly fuck!" as

he was saying this he unsheathed Tetsusaiga into its enhanced

form. "I'm gonna take you down" yelled Inu Yasha, and with

this charged at the demon but the demon was quicker than

Inu Yasha figured and quickly side stepped him and knocked

him to the ground with a resounding Thud, knocking him

unconscious, with this Miroku went to unsheathe his wind

tunnel. " WAIT MIROKU" yelled Shippo Naraku's insects are

coming you cant risk taking them in again, and so he replaced

the prayer beads around his wrist. Kagome was franticly

searching the beasts body with her eyes looking for the shard,

where is it, she though fearful, then she saw it. "Sango its in

the back of the demons neck but I cant get a clear shot with

moving so quickly, do you think you can slow him down?" asked

Kagome. "Sure" said Sango, she readied herself and launched

her Hiraikotsu with deadly accuracy, it made full contact with

the demons head with a skin crawling CRACK! Bringing the

demon to his knees only second before he was about to crush

the unconscious Inu Yasha, with this Kagome taking the

opportunity launched a blessed arrow at the base of the

demons neck., Sango noticed that this arrow actually glowed

brighter than the others, so kaede was right her miko powers

are growing , lady kaede said her powers would soon grow to

the point to wear she could render the same effect that her

arrows had with only the flick of her wrist she then wondered

internally how Kagome would adjust to these new powers as

she was thinking this the demon let out a blood curdling

scream as the jewel fell from its neck, extremely weakened it

should only to be met by a very pissed of hanyou , Inu Yasha

raised his mighty sword and flung it down slicing thru the wind

scar and obliterating the demon in the process. "Well" said Inu

Yasha, " I guess that its safe to say that glowing aura was a

trap set by Naraku no doubt". "Its getting dark Inu Yasha, we

should probably set up camp for the night well continue the

search for Naraku tomorrow", said Kagome. I guess your right

and so they all settled in for the night since they knew they had

a big day before them tomorrow.


End file.
